


Matsuoka Complex

by Bocha_2910



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Conflict, F/M, Female Reader, Friendship/Love, M/M, Might re-title, Swimming, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bocha_2910/pseuds/Bocha_2910
Summary: After moving to a quaint new town with your father and twin Haru; you begrudgingly become friends, with competitive swimmer Rin Matsuoka. You notice that all people are not as bad as they may seemed to be. However, when the effervescent boy tells you of his plans to move to Australia, you realise, that maybe your in this too deep. Deeper than you thought at least.So. What will happen, when he returns?





	Matsuoka Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get into the story with this chapter, so I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you so much, if you took the time to read :)

"Haru. You can't throw your clothes off in the middle of the car park." Adjusting the backpack that lays on your shoulders. You quicken the pace, trying to catch up to your brother. Calling from behind him in a strained tone. As you approch a worn looking building, your focus moves toward a familiar looking sign above it. One reading: ‘Iwatobi Swim Club'. Walking through the large, clear double-doors of the establishment, you notice the interior. 

Blue and white coloured wallpaper that brought a sudden feeling of comfort with them. On the coverings hung photographs of swimmers carrying oversized, golden trophies. Titled: ‘Winners of the local championship.’. Wide grins worn on the faces of competitors - a feeling you and your brother fortunately knew, all too well.

You didn't have time to admire the interior or the photographs in great extensity - you had to stop Haru, from running riot. The darker haired boy bolted down the corridor, nearing a door. A door you could could only assume was for the changing rooms of the swim club. 

For someone who's only excersise was swimming. Haru was incredibly fast.

Quickening as much as your shorter, legs would allow you followed Haru. To the side of the reception was a white, wooden door, that lead into a clean, tiled room. He throws the remaining items of clothing into a pile, at the bottom of one of the rusted lockers. Dark tinted goggles and swim gap clutched tightly in his hand. Even from a 'room length distance' away you could sense his growing antisipation. 

An unforgiving sigh leaves your mouth at the scene. Momentarily forgetting how hard it was to take your brother too a pool. Without it ending in one of two things; a casualty or the end of your own patience, which wasn't something of a usual occurance. You always did have the patience of a saint, atleast that’s what your mom always said. 

You and your brother hadn't been in Iwatobi for a long time, you’d recently transferred to the elementary school. You’d be starting your first term in the fourth grade at the beggining of the week. When your father had driven through the small, quaint town, you would come to know as Iwatobi. One of the first things you had noticed was the old looking building - that you were now attempting to take Haru into without causing a scene. The large sign above it, signaled there was a swim club less that ten minutes away from where you lived. So, you couldn't help but feel the need to go.

Also because if you didn’t go with Haru, you’d never hear the end of it.

Your dad recently got a job not too far from from the quiet town, figuring this would be best for all of you.

The truth was, your mother passed away a little over year ago. It was tough for your now widowed father, who not only had to deal with the loss of his beloved wife. But, also his twins, both who had recently lost their mother and at only eight years old. It was something you all stuggled with. A months after her passing, you noticed your dad had began to pick up a lot of extra shifts at the office. You‘d figured that was his way of dealing with everything, be it one, that was extremly unhealthy.

You all had your own ways of coping.

While your brother Haru was a stoic person most of the time, someone who would rarely show his emotions. When your father told you of the news, it was the first and only time you’d ever seen the boy cry. The heart breaking look on his face was something you would't wish on your worst enemy. Nevermind somone you loved dearly. 

Your ultimate decision was to put on a brave face. It was something you had near perfected whilst living in Nagoya. You never shed a tear in front of your dad or Haru, rarely ever to yourself. It wasn't something you did very often, only when the occasion called for it. You had decided it would only make things harder for them. Not wanting to add to the struggle. And, so, you tried your hardest too keep everything and everyone together. 

You figure all the memories from your life in Nagoya reminded your father to much of what he couldn’t have anymore. That’s why he’d decided to leave, even though it was a little hard to understand at the time. You and Haru always supported him, in every aspect of his life.

Although Haru and yourself are twins you do differ in quite a few ways. While he tends to be irritable and stoic. Someone you wouldn’t particularly describe as pleasant at first thought. People tended to naturally gravitate toward him. Everyone wanted to be close with him and it was something you had become more than accustomed too. 

You, were on the other side of the soectrum. Being more of the gentler type, you’re very quiet and calm by nature and tend to have a level head in most situations. Someone who cares deeply for the people that you treasure. You always greet others with a smile and a friendly attitude. Even though you hate, forced social situations. Once you get comfortable with others you’re straight forward and sarcasm is you’re native tongue. One of your best qualities it how understanding you are. 

Haru and you share many similar physical features. Most meaning that you inherited you’re great grandmothers beautiful silver eyes. Haru did not. Also, You’re chubby than he is, ‘puppy chub’ your mom used to call it, something that even to this day, made you laugh. 

It doesn’t take long before your dressed - maroon tinted goggle’s, round your neck and swim cap in hand. Wearing your signature, lucky black and silver swimsuit. Long fluorescent lines that start at the straps, curving round your chest. Crossing over your stomach down toward the legs. Eager to get in as you approach the entrance of the large swimming area. The sound of the waves crashing against the sides of the pool give you a huge impulse to dive straight in. 

You stumble into a clear lit room; clean white tiles that decorated the floor. A half-olympic sized swimming pool. Five lanes seperating the water into even even sections. Your gaze flits over to your brother. Only breifly noticing an exchange, as he faces an unknown person on one of the starting blocks. A boy who quickly catches your attention. 

As he smiles bright at Haru. You see sharp, shark-like teeth and can’t help but find them and the action a little too endearing; even from a distance. He's a little taller than Haru. Nape length, vibrant maroon hair that bounces as he speaks. You begin to approach the boys, who seem to be debating something. Until they lower there upper bodies into a starting position. Confusing you the smallest bit. You stop mid-way at the sound of a confident three count and 'Go' from a smaller girl, hair a shade off the colour of the boy you'd seen.

Mesmerised by Haru’s gentle strokes as you always are, you sigh, a sweet smile decorating your lips. Knowing first hand how intrancing it can be. Yet you find your own gaze refocusing on the taller of the two, watching as he swims. You’re rather surprised when after that one look. You can’t take your eyes of him, gliding with such ease as his arms slip through the water. 

Evidently he had quite a bit of practice on his side, not to mention the speed that matches your brothers own. The race comes to an end. You nor the younger looking girl on the other side of the the room, could tell who the definite winner was. 

It was way too close too say. 

Smiling to yourself, you look to the maroon haired boy. Watching as he clambers out of the pool and attempts to shake your brothers hand.

The only person who’s ever been able to tie with or beat Haru. 

Is you.

“That. was. amazing.” The younger girl gushes, wide gleaming red eyes looking toward Haru. Standing as close as possible to the taller boy, her faces flushed as she praises him.

Your brother stares at the two people in front of him and you can’t help but roll your eyes. Why did he have to be like this with everyone? Why couldn’t he say ‘Thank you’ and smile? Like a normal person. You shake your head at no one in particular, sighing.

As much as you loved Haru, you weren’t willing to save him from another unintentional argument with some random people. People you would most likely never speak too again, to put you’re self in an uncomfortable social situation. Especially when they would try to befriend you, due to Haru’s unfriendliness.

And. That. Was. Not. Going. To. Happen 

“You’re great! Few people can keep up with me, you know.” The maroon haired boy, booms cheerfully.

“You think I’m good? You should race [Name].” You brother suggests and your face immediately drops. He did not, do that. You turn sharp on your heal and begin to walk away. Trying to further lengthen the short distance that you were away from the three. Spinning around to find the person he was speaking of Haru notices you trying to make a hasty exit. He shouts your name loud and clear. Something that you and he both knew, full well, you couldn’t ignore. 

You’ll get him back for that, Haru knew you hated predicaments such as these ones.

Cringing, you turn back around to where the small group was stood. Making your way behind Haru. A small, sweet smile worn on your near contorting features, before walking over to him. Scrunching your toes tight, convincing yourself not throttle the boy there and then.

“Who’s that” The person infront of Haru questions, looking confused at the sudden use of an unfamiliar name.

“My sister.” The dark haired boy utters.

You walk from behind him and move closer to the taller boy noticing his piercing burgundy eyes. You look at him shyly and with a coy smile, you hold out a hand, “[Name] Nanase. It’s nice to meet you. This is my twin brother Haru.” You say, pointing in his direction.

The boy opposite stares for a few moments. You can’t help but feel like you’re underneath a magnifying glass, his gaze is intense yet soft in a way.

“You better not cry, when I beat you.” He smilies bright and smug, triggering your competitive streak. Even if you didn’t particularly like people and prefered to stay in the background. You were competitive - 100% of the time. Sometimes it landed you in predicaments. Situations your natural introverted self shouldn’t be able to handle. Many times being mistaken for someone who was outgoing, yet, you were the furthest thing from that.

His boastful words intice you. He talks a big game. The boy places a matte black swim cap over his hair, before walking toward the nearest starting block. 

“We’ll see about that.” You counter. Placing maroon tinted goggles and the cap on before joining the taller boy on the block next too his.

“He’s going to be sorry he said that.” Haru chided behind the two of you, folding his arms, one over the other neatly. 

“On your count, Gou.” The boy speaks loud and clear before pulling on the elastic at the back of his dark blue goggles. Quickly releasing it causing it too make a sudden clap on the back of his head.

You look to the pool in front of you. Admiring it, as if it was the something to behold. You place both your thumbs under the silver straps of your swimsuit. Pulling tight, snapping the fabric firm against your skin. 

Something of a small ritual before every race, or time that you swam, it was for luck. Something you‘d done since you learned how to kick your feet. The vibrant eyed boy turns too face you, a look of bewilderment before beaming even brighter. His sharp teeth peaking through and you smile ever so lightly too yourself. 

They’re adorable.

“3...2...1...Go” The younger red-head known as Gou yells and you’re off the block, even before the opposing boy has chance to jump. His features fall in surprise at your almost flawless reaction time and you hear a gasp behind you, before your head ducks under.

It’s clear. You feel no strain in the water. Like you’re meant to be there, it puts you at ease, calming you’re entire body in an instant. You glide in and out softly, harmonising in perfect resonance with the waves - the dynamic move of the water. Theres no stress. Even if this is a race you’re whole being is unshaken by your competitive streak, it’s a blessing. 

You’re body is so at peace in the water. You always maintain a perfect balance - speed, technique and competitiveness. Qualities you were repetitively told, will be an asset if you wanted to continue swimming as a full time career. It would carry you through to the end.

Finishing a few seconds before the boy you pull of the cap. A short black bob resting on your shoulder as you pant with a sharpened breath. Regaining the air you lost and pulling yourself over the edge of the pool.

The boy next too you, finishes shortly after and does the same, “I can’t believe how fast you are.” He utters looking astounded as he pulls of the cap and goggles, “Rin Matsuoka.” He extends his arm grabbing hold of you’re hand, re-shaking to introduce himself.

You smile is wary as you shake back. 

“Yeah. You beat him by a land slide, that’s for sure.” Rin glares in a mock of anger at the girl beside him. “Gou Matsuoka. Rin’s little sister.” She smiles with enthusiasm before tugging at you hand. 

“I’m sure we’ll be good friends.” Rin chirps and all emotion disappears from your face. All, bar the small grimace that begins to form without intent.

It only takes the maroon haired boy a few seconds to realise. But, as soon as he does his features cloud with confusion. 

Before he had a chance to question your face, you speak low, “That won’t be happening, but, thank you.” You try your best to be polite, you didn’t want any hostility to poke through but. Friends? With you? You didn’t think so.

A so called ‘friendly’ race didn’t bother you, not in the slightest. Acting ‘friendly’ and being ’actual friends’ with someone, were two completely different things.

“I don’t understand? Did I do something wrong?” The boy across from you, half-questions and half-states unsure of which to chose. He turns to his younger sister, the confusion as obvious on her face as it is his.

Haru’s sighs to himself and nudges your arm a little less subtly than you’d hoped, “Rin. Gou.” You bow, looking to the tiled floor below your feet, before you turn to your brother to leave, you meet those vibrant, maroon eyes again. Rin expression looking a little more than disappointed and in that moment. If things hadn’t been the way they had, in the past.

Perhaps, you really could’ve been friends.


End file.
